El Regalo Perfecto
by Lorettho Shiraiwa
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime festejan su aniversario. Ichigo trata de buscar el regalo perfecto junto con sus gemelas, mientras que Orihime resibe una noticia que la deja impactada ¿Cual sera el mejor regalo? ¿Cual sera el regalo perfecto? Mi primer One Shot


Si se lo que diran y esta por que sube otro fic si ni siquiera a actulizado los otros. pero para su sorpresa ya vienen mis lindas vacaciones y tendre mas tiempo de escribir asi que no se preocupen hahaha xD.

Aqui les tarigo este pequeño fic One Shot para que lo vean y lo chequen. La verdad me tomo una noche para hacerlo hahaha ya que andaba por mi cabeza y pues era algo que necesitaba con urgencia subir hahaha nimodos.

Espero y sea de su agrado, no tendra continuacion asi que lo siento oki.

Muchas gracias a todo por leerlo asi que empiezen

**_Advertencia:_** Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo-Sama, pero el Fic si asi que se aguanta XD.

Mundo alterno

* * *

><p>- Niñas ¿ya están listas? – preguntaba un hombre de cabellera naranja mientras estaba detrás de una puerta.<p>

- Ahorita vamos papa – contestaron en unísono un par de chicas de cabello naranja del otro lado de la puerta.

- Ya estamos listas. Vamos antes de que mama pregunte – alerto una de ellas.

- ¿se pueden saber a dónde van? – se escuchó una voz muy dulce desde la cocina.

- Hola mama, pues vamos a comprar un…un… - tartamudeaba la chica.

- A comprar materiales para un trabajo que nos pidieron en la escuela, si eso – la salvo la otra chica.

- Yo las llevare – informo el hombre de pelo naranja con algo de nervios.

- Entonces los acompañare – se ofreció amablemente la mujer que se encontraba en la casa.

- ¡no! – gritaron en unísono los tres pelinaranjas que se encontraban en la sala de la casa.

- ¿Por qué no? – quiso saber la mujer.

- Acuérdate Hime que tienes mucho papeleo por entregar en el hospital mañana, y por lo que me dijiste aun te falta mucho por hacer – le recordó su marido.

- Es cierto, se me había olvidado por completo, gracias Ichigo – regalo una sonrisa la mujer a su esposo.

- Papa ¿ya nos podemos ir? – pregunto una de las gemelas.

- A si, vamos. Nos vemos al rato hime – se despedía Ichigo mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de Orihime.

- Nos vemos luego mama - se despidieron las gemelas.

- Cuídense, Hikari tu listón esta de lado, Akari tu falda esta doblada – decía Orihime mientras le acomodaba lo dicho a sus hijas.

- Mama ya no somos unas niñas – reclamo Hikari, ella era la mayor de las gemelas, ambas tenían las mismas características, pelo naranja oscuro y largo hasta las caderas como su madre, los ojos chocolate de su padre al igual que su ceño fruncido, aun que este era más notado en Hikari, ya que tenía el mismo carácter que Ichigo, mientras que Akari tenía la actitud de su madre, ya que era muy risueña y soñadora.

- Para nosotros siempre serán unas niñas – informo Ichigo a sus hijas.

- Papa, ya te pareces al abuelo Isshin – lo burlo su hija mayor.

- A no, con ese viejo ni me compares – contesto molesto el pelinaranja por la comparación.

Si sabía quién era más sobreprotector con su familia, ese era el, ya que su padre no más se puso loco cuando una de sus hermanas ya había empezado andar con uno de los empleados de Urahara. Claro que no, él no era así, ya que cuidaba a sus "niñas" como el tesoro más apreciado de la vida, claro al igual que a Orihime. Ya que no dejaba que ningún brabucón se les acercara, por suerte había enseñado a la mayor a defenderse, ya que a la más pequeña no quería agredir a ni una mosca.

Después que padre e hijas se subieran a su coche del año para dirigirse a rumbo desconocido para Orihime, esta se dispuso a terminar la limpieza de la casa. Ya que hoy era un día muy especial para la pareja de casado, ya que cumplían 17 años de estar casados, claro ella se había acordado de la fecha, pero tenía una duda, no sabía si realmente Ichigo había hecho lo mismo.

Termino de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, subió deprisa a su cuarto donde se cambió por una falta negra tipo campana que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca de tirantes gruesos, zapatos de negros de tacón bajo y un pequeño bolso de mano. Salió con destino a su coche para dirigirse directo al hospital a buscar unos papeles.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar.<p>

- Papa ¿ya pensaste que basa comprar? – pregunto curiosa Akari.

- La verdad aun no – contesto el padre mientras mantenía su vista en el camino.

- ¿y por qué no le preguntaste a la tía Rukia? – aconsejo Hikari.

- Eso es cierto papa. Además tía Rukia conoce mejor a mama – apoyo la otra chica.

- N…no, seguro me diría que le regale un conejo enorme, como el que tiene en su casa – dijo asustado Ichigo con la idea.

- Es cierto. A veces me pregunto cómo le harán Hisa, Haru y tío Renji para soportar todo eso – comento graciosamente la mayor de las kurosaki.

- Pobres – acoto el pelinaranja con solo recordar a veces las peleas que se armaban en el Hospital con las discusiones de esos dos ya que a Rukia se le metió en la cabeza cuando compro ese peluche.

- Pero si los Champys de tía Rukia son lindos, a mama y a Hisa le gustan – dijo dulcemente la kurosaki menor.

- Deberás que ustedes cuatro cuando se juntan son un caos, que bueno que Tatsuki no es así – le dijo Ichigo a su hija mientras se estacionaba cerca de un centro comercial.

- Es cierto papa ¿y si le dices a tía Tatsuki? – opino Akari ignorando las palabras anteriores de su padre.

- Ella no está en karakura, se fue a un congreso por una semana a Tokio – informo el padre mientras caminaban en el centro comercial.

- Ni modos empecemos a buscar el mejor regalo que le puedas dar a mama – dijo alegre la chica pequeña mientras veía de mostrador en mostrador, mientras el resto la seguía con una gotita en la frente por ver el entusiasmo de la kurosaki menor.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el Hospital de karakura<p>

- Buenos días Orihime-san – saludaba alegre Hinamori, la enfermera-recepcionista del hospital a la doctora.

- Buenos días Hina-chan – contesto Orihime alegre como siempre.

- ¿pero que la trae hoy por aquí? – quiso saber Hinamori.

- He venido por unos resultados, ¿has visto a Rukia-chan? – pregunto la ojigris.

- Oh si, ella llego como hace 10 minutos, dijo que cuando usted llegara le avisara que la estaría esperando en su consultorio – informo la melocotón.

- Gracias Hina-chan, nos vemos luego – agradeció la doctora mientras empezaba a caminar con rumbo al consultorio de su amiga.

- De nada Orihime-san – contesto la chica.

Orihime caminaba de pasillo en pasillo, dirigiéndose directo al consultorio de su amiga. Que ella de seguramente ya tendría listo los resultados que hace unos días le había pedido.

Diviso el consultorio, ya que afuera se encontraba Rukia platicando con una mujer más alta que ella, de cuerpo muy perfecto, cabello largo de color verde al igual que sus ojos y traía la bata de doctor. Llego donde se encontraban las dos mujeres y saludo.

- Buenos días Rukia-chan, Nel-chan – saludo la ojigris a sus amigas.

- Buenos días Orihime – contesto la pelinegra mientras la abrazaba.

- Hola Hime-chan, Felicidades – la felicito la peliverde.

- Gracias Nel-chan – agradeció la otra – Rukia-chan ¿tienes lo que te pedí? – pregunto viendo a Rukia.

- Claro, Nel me lo acaba de traer – informo la ojivioleta.

- Mejor entremos – recomendó Nel mientras empujaba a las dos chicas al consultorio de la señora Abarai.

- ¿es algo grave? – pregunto con temor la ojigris a su amiga, la cual está la veía muy seria, más de lo normal.

Rukia iba a contestar la pregunta de su amiga pero en eso sonó el teléfono de Nel.

-Es Grimmy – dijo esta dulcemente.

- Bueno – dijo ella mientras contestaba.

- _¿Dónde demonios estas? Natsumi no deja de llorar y al parecer quiere leche – _grito el ojiazul desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Vine al hospital a dejar unos resultados, además el biberón está en el refrigerador solo caliéntala – contesto Nel amablemente. Las otras dos chicas la veían con una gota en la cabeza, ya que habían oído el grito de su esposo.

- _Sera mejor que te apures porque Yota está haciendo un desastre completo por toda la casa – _siguió quejándose Grimmjow.

- En un momento estaré ahí Grimmy así que ten paciencia, además debes aprender a cuidar de tus hijos tu solo – dijo Nel regañándolo.

- _Pero sabes muy bien que no puedo solo – _grito de nuevo el hombre.

- Hombre tenías que hacer, llego en unos 20 minutos así que mientras aguántate – informo Nel antes de colgar.

- Se ve que Grimmjow no se acostumbra a la pequeña Natsumi – comento Rukia a su amiga que había vuelto a su asiento.

- Le esta costando, pero se tiene que acostumbrar de que no siempre estaré yo para atenderlos – contesto ella.

- Muy bien, ¿en que estábamos? – recordó la peliverde.

- Ya Rukia-chan dime – suplico Orihime a su amiga doctora.

- Mira Orihime esto es lo que pasa – contesto la pelinegra mientras entregaba el sobre.

Orihime abría el sobre con temor a que pasara lo peor. Abrió el sobre y dio un vistazo a lo que decían los resultados. Sus ojos empezaron a desbordar lagrimas gruesas que corrían por sus mejillas pálidas. Las chicas de inmediato la abrazaron.

* * *

><p>Volviendo al centro comercial.<p>

Ichigo y sus hijas habían recorrido casi todas las tiendas buscando el regalo "perfecto" como decía su hija más pequeña, para su esposa Orihime. Ya era algo tarde y no habían encontrado nada, por más que buscaron. Estando cansado se aproximaron a un puesto de comida que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban. Los tres pidieron la misma orden, no paso ni 5 minutos y llegaron con los pedidos. Estos de inmediato empezaron a comer ya que el hambre hacia presencia.

- Papa ¿Qué aremos si no encontrábamos nada? – pregunto preocupada Akari mientras mordía un taco.

- La verdad no sé, esto es tan complicado – dijo casi resignado el kurosaki.

- y si le regalas una noche de amor – dijo pícaramente su hija mayor provocando un sonrojo en su padre.

- HIKARI KUROSAKI – hablo casi gritando el padre kurosaki a su hija llamando la atención de la demás gente, aun con el sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Lo siento, solo era un consejo – se justificó la pelinaranja.

- Creo que no importa que le des a mama, lo más importante es que se lo des con amor es lo que siempre dice ella – comento la pelinaranja pequeña.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Akari – apoyo su hermana.

- Bueno entonces sigamos buscando – dijo resignado Ichigo mientras tiraba la basura en su lugar.

La más pequeña caminaba mientras veía las vitrinas de una tienda que tenía diferentes objetos muy bonitos, hacia el recorrido con sus ojos hasta que estos se posaron en una cadenita de oro, el dije era la misma forma que tenía las pinzas de cabello de su madre.

-Papa aquí hay algo que le fascinara a mama – anuncio Akari su padre quien estaba en otra vitrina observando.

- Akari se ve que tienes buen ojo – la felicito su hermana.

- Gracias hija – le agradeció Ichigo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Los kurosaki entraron en la tienda, compraron la cadenita que anteriormente Akari había visto. La envolvieron en una bonita caja de color naranja con un listón azul. Terminaron de comprar y se dirigieron al estacionamiento para regresar a casa.

* * *

><p>Orihime se encontraba en la recamara que compartía con Ichigo. Estaba llorando por el descubrimiento que hiso su amiga Rukia y era algo que temía que Ichigo no tomara bien.<p>

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a reglarse ya que la cena la tenía hecha y al parecer el resto de la familia no tardaría en llegar. Tomo algo de ropa y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha que la pudiera relajar. No tardo en oír las voces de sus hijas y la de su esposo.

-Orihime ya llegamos – aviso el hombre de la casa.

- ¿Mama? – preguntaron en unísono las gemelas ya que no veían por ningún lado a su querida madre.

- Estoy en el baño – grito la ojigris desde el baño.

Orihime salió del baño con un vestido hasta las rodillas, con la espalda descubierta y era de color rosa pastel. Su cabello se lo había recogido en una cola alta mientras que sus pinzas se encontraban en un lado de su cabeza, todo hacia juego con unos zapatos de tacón bajos color blanco.

-Mama que linda te vez – la alagaron las chicas.

- Gracias niñas – agradeció ella.

- ¿y su padre? –pregunto la madre.

- Se metió a bañar a nuestro baño – informo la más grande.

- Ah ok, pues ustedes hagan lo mismo porque en un rato más celebraremos – anuncio la ojigris.

- Pero si solo es entre ustedes dos – recordó la chica.

- pero esta vez quiero celebrarlo con todos, así que n digan más y vallan arreglarse – dijo Orihime.

- Esta bien – se resignaron las dos.

Después de que toda la familia kurosaki se arreglara y estuviera presente en el comedor, se dispusieron a comer. Al parecer Orihime por ser una ocasión especial se había lucido con la comida.

- Toda la comida esta deliciosa mama – dijo alegre Akari mientras comía.

- Esta vez si te luciste Hime – la felicito Ichigo.

- Gracias – contesto ella.

- Oh creo que llego la hora de los regalos – anuncio la pequeña kurosaki mientras salía corría a su habitación jalando a su hermana de un brazo.

- Me arrancaras el brazo Akari – dijo esta mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre.

- Aquí esta – decía triunfalmente la pequeña pelinaranja.

- Toma mama, esto es departe de nosotras – dijo Hikari mientras entregaba una cajita color azul.

- Gracias ¿pero qué es? – pregunto la ojigris curiosa.

- Ábrelo mama – dijo emocionada la otra gemela.

Orihime abrió el regalo de sus hijas y era una pulsera de oro con diferentes dijes de diferentes formas, pero en el dije principal que era un poco más grande había una foto de las gemelas, las cuales Akari estaba abrazada de Hikari.

-Esta precioso Akari, Hikari muchas gracias – agradeció de nuevo Orihime por la sorpresa mientras abrazaba a sus dos niñas.

- ¿y para mí no hay? – decía Ichigo.

- Claro papa esto es tuyo – contesto la pequeña mientras le daba una cajita más grande a su padre.

Ichigo de inmediato la abrió demostrando un lindo reloj de pedrería fina. Voltio a ver a su gemelas y les regalo una sonrisa mientras colocaba un beso en cada una de la frente de ellas.

-Gracias niñas – agradeció el kurosaki por el regalo.

- Que no somos niñas – bujo Hikari.

- Esta bien, ahora me toca a mí, Orihime esto es para ti – dijo Ichigo mientras le entregaba en las manos el regalo que había comprado con la ayuda de sus hijas. Ella de inmediato la abrió dejando ver la cadenita de oro con el dije que tenía la misma forma que sus pinzas que alguna vez su hermano le regalo.

- _Encaja perfecto_ – pensó para sí misma la pelinaranja.

- ¿no te gusto? – pregunto asustado el pelinaranja por la reacción.

- Me encanta – soltó de repente ella.

- Que bueno, ya sabes que no soy bueno comprando regalos – dijo Ichigo a su esposa.

- Si, ya lo sé, por eso te llevaste a las niñas – comento ella divertida, provocando un bufido de parte de su hija mayor y un sonrojo departe de Ichigo.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la ojigris.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto su esposo.

- Es que no te compre ningún obsequio – contesto ella.

- No te preocupes – dijo el mientras la abrazaba – con lo de la cena es más que suficiente.

- Necesito decirte algo o mejor dicho a todos – soltó Orihime – le pedí a Rukia-chan que me hiciera unos análisis para ver que tenía – prosiguió la chica.

- ¿es algo grave? – quiso saber el chico.

-…- no hubo respuesta en lugar de ello Orihime empezó a llorar.

- ¿mama estas bien? – pregunto Hikari a su madre.

- Estoy embarazada – soltó de repente la ojigris mientras alzaba su cabeza para ver a los ojos a Ichigo el cual estaba en shock.

Nadie dijo nada, se había producido un gran silencio en la casa. Ichigo procesaba la información _¿embarazada? _Se decía a sí mismo el pelinaranja por la noticia. Las gemelas estaban en shock completo, no podían decir nada por lo dicho de su madre.

- Kyaaaaaaa que emoción tendré un hermanito – gritaba alegre la más pequeña de los kurosaki.

- Si…lo seremos – apenas decía la mayor aun sorprendida.

- Ichigo ¿no te gusto la noticia? –pregunto con temor la madre.

Ichigo por su parte sonrió como lo había hecho cuando se enteró que Orihime estaba embarazada de las gemelas. Se acercó a su esposa y le dio un abrazo como aquella vez.

- Gracias – le susurro el, al oído a su mujer.

- Creí que no te gustaría la noticia – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Aferrándose a al abrazo.

- Tonta ¿Cómo que no me iba a gustar? – reclamo él.

- Por tu expresión – contesto ella.

- Es el regalo perfecto que me puedas dar – soltó Ichigo.

- ¿deberás? – pregunto Orihime viéndolo a los ojos. Sin deshacer el abrazo.

- Claro – contesto el mientras la deba un beso en los labios.

- Nuestra familia sigue creciendo – grito alegre Akari mientras se unía al abrazo de sus padres.

- Si – dijo la otra mientras.

- Orihime – hablo el a ella.

- ¿sí? – contesto ella.

- Feliz aniversario – recordó Ichigo mientras la besaba nuevamente mientras todos se abrazaban.

- Feliz aniversario Ichigo – contesto ella dulcemente. Mientras seguía abrazada de su familia.

Y así paso casi toda la noche la familia kurosaki Inoue, mientras platicaban alegres del nuevo miembro de la familia y seguían celebrando el aniversario de la pareja. Este sí que fue un regalo perfecto en esta ocasión.

* * *

><p>Les guto? pues dejenmelo saber vale con un lindo Reviews.<p>

La verdad casi no he tenido tiempo ya que estoy de aqui paya por mis proyectos finales, bueno para que mentir, tambien he estado jugando un poco del famoso juego en linea de Shaiya la verdd esta muy bueno a mi me gusta, espero que lo puedan ver se los recomiendo C: ahi lo chekan.

Bueno me voy nos vemos en otro fic

Sayonara

Que el ICHIHIME los acompañe xD


End file.
